Mas que amigos de Infancia
by isabelchan56
Summary: Inoue Orihime de 18 años, luego de 11 años vuelve a su pueblo natal reencontrándose con viejos amigos. Pero en una fiesta es salvada por un amigo de su infancia el cual siempre leía libros y se alejaba de la sociedad. Siempre sus ojos color esmeraldas le llamaron la atencion. Two-Shot - AU- Ulquihime. Mi primer fanfic .-.
1. Reencuentro y union

Bueno, es mi primer Fanfic asi que preferiria criticas constructivas para podre mejorar nwn.

Obviamente Bleach y los personajes le perteneces al gran Tite Kubo-Sama

"**Amigos de Infancia"**

Luego de 11 años de mudarse de ciudad en ciudad, Inoue Orihime de 18 años había vuelta a su pueblo natal. Se encontraba en una fiesta en la cual solo recuerda a sus amigas riendo, gritando y como la obligaron a beber más de lo que élla recuerda.

Al sentir el sol en su cara la pelinaranja sintió como su cabeza le dolia bastante…derrepente al abrir sus ojos la ojigris asustada se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su departamento, ¡era la habitación de un chico aparte!. La habitación era de paredes de color verde, una alfombra negra, un escritorio con una portable, un armario y una lámpara que se encontraba sobre una mesita al lado de la cama de tamaño grande. Alguien interrumpió su inspección:

-Por fin despiertas, mujer- pronuncio una voz grave y vacia, mientras el dueño de esta le ofrece una taza de café.

Inoue paralizada al ver a esta persona acepto con una sonrisa la taza, la cual luego llego a sus labios para beber el amargo liquido – Esta delicioso…- miro fijamente al joven que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-¿Eres tu… Ulquiorra?- El gris con el esmeralda se encontraron abriendo paso a varios recuerdos y sentimientos del pasado.

_Flash Back- POV Orihime_

_Estoy emocionada, por fin entrare a la escuela… ¡y tendré muchos amigos! Me encuentro muy emocionada y feliz, pero no logro entender por que algunos lloran._

_(YA EN LA ESCUELA)_

_Observe con emoción a mi alrededor buscando con quien conversar cuando divise a un niño que me llamo la atención,ya que tenia un cabello del mismo color de la noche y sus ojos de un hermoso pero a la vez…¿vacio? Color esmeralda, y comparado a todos los demás el no mostraba ninguna expresión… así que decidí acercarme a Él._

_-¡Holaa! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dije sonriente _

_-Cifer…Ulquiorra Cifer- me respondió sin cambiar su aburrida expresión_

_¡Mucho gusto Cifer-san! Yo soy Inoue Orihime- Me di cuenta que hizo un leve gesto de disgusto._

_-Dime solo Ulquiorra, niña- Me sorprendió, pero me enoje cuando el me llamo niña._

_Fin Flash Back_

El ojiesmeralda se retiro de su cómoda posición hacia la cocina susurrando –Gracias… por recordarme- la ojigris alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras, su voz profunda y vacía rezumbo en su interior.

La pelirroja empezó a llorar pero de felicidad; al calmarse salió de su celda de suaves sabanas y fuera de la habitación encontró al pelinegro esperándola en la cocina con un desayuno conformado por un par de tostadas y un vaso de jugo, decidiendo sentarse frente a él siendo separados por solo una mesa.

Los jóvenes universitarios se observaron mutuamente en medio de un largo y eterno silencio

-Has crecido bastante, Cifer san- rompió el silencio Orihime; El palido joven gruño.

-Es Ulquiorra… y te queda bien el cabello largo- Ella solamente logro hacer un leve sonrojo hasta que el ojiesmeralda le volvió a decir algo que le trajo muchos recuerdos…

_Flash Back-POV Orihime_

_-¿Qué es el corazón?- Me dijo él mientras yo lloraba por la muerte de mi queridísimo gato ._

_-¿E-Es-Es que a-acaso no sabes?- Le respondí en medio de mis suaves llantos._

_-Solamente se que es un órgano que bombea nuestra sangre…-¿Qué? ¡El no sabe que es el corazón!. Supongo que tendré que explicarle…_

_Fin Flash Back_

La pelirroja rio al recordar eso pero al parecer a él no le encontraba la gracia. El de cabello azabache que hizo esa pregunta seriamente, se levanto de su asiento y la acorralo contra la pared provocando que en ella se desvaneciera su alegre sonrisa.

-Si atravieso tu pecho, ¿Lo vere?... Si abro tu cabeza, ¿Lo encontrare?- El ojiesmeralda que acorralo con sus brazos impidiendo que fuera a escapar su victima, la observo intensa y profundamente.

-¿Qué es el corazón, mujer?- Volvió a decir; ella retomo la misma sonrisa de alegría de siempre mientras lo abrazo cariñosamente –Es lo que me hizo desear el abrazarte

El ojiesmeralda en shock aun no lograba comprender exactamente que era lo que tanto le confundía, y a la ves sintió en su pecho un calido sentimiento que le recordó a su infancia…

_Flash Bach POV Ulquiorra_

_-… ¡Y eso es el corazón Ulqui chan!- uff, esa niñita seguía intentando de explicarme que era ese "corazón" del que todos hablaban, pero de nuevo no logro comprender esa cosa insignificante._

_-Niña, ya es suficiente porque eso no existe…- tenia que decirlo de una vez después de… ¿un año ya?. Espero no haber sido tan duro…_

_De repente ella me abrazo - ¡T-Tu, Estúpido-idiota-malhumorado-tonto-insensible-Ulqui orra! Dime, ¿Sientes esa sensación cálida cuando te abrazan?- yo me sorprendí por eso, pero esa pregunta era de las fáciles._

_-No, no se ya que nadie me ha abrazado… de esta forma, niña- …Tengo que admitir que sentí una sensación cálida al ser rodeado tan cariñosa e infantilmente por esta niña, me da curiosidad esta persona._

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego ambos jóvenes algo sonrojados por lo ocurrido siguieron en su desayuno.

-Mujer, no bebas así nunca más porque te encontré en el baño de los hombres encerrada en uno de ellos durmiendo apaciblemente- lo decía en un leve tono de burla el pelinegro, dejando a Inoue avergonzada de sus acciones.-y como no sabia tu dirección te traje aquí. Y para que sepas yo dormí en el sofá. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde…

-Gracias Ci…Ulquiorra pero ya me debo ir, espero verte de nuevo pronto, ¡Adios!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo triste por separarse de su antiguo amigo, él cual solo se despidió con la mano.

Al estar la puerta cerrada el azabache por fin se pudo relajar y dejar escapar su sonrojo y nerviosismo que aguanto; mientras que abajo del edificio se encontraba una ojigris toda roja que al recordar lo sucedido, le daban ganas de desmayarse.

_Flash Back-POV Ulquiorra_

_Que aburrido es el colegio…Las materias son muy fáciles y según lo que he escuchado, soy llamado "Ice Prince"._

_Lo único para entretenerme son mis libros. Por alguna razón a nadie le gusta leer… pero a ella, ¿Le gusta leer? De lo que me he dado cuenta es que, siempre cuando me ve leyendo ella lee el titulo y se sienta a mi lado intentando de leer algo._

_-¡Ulquiorraaa!- Esa voz es de… me voltee para ver a lo lejos como se agitaba su hermoso cabello anaranjado – U-Ulquiorra, te tengo que decir algo muy…m-muy t-tr-triste – Que raro… ella nunca trae noticias tristes, tengo curiosidad de que será. Ahora que lo pienso, ella es más pequeña que yo pero es muy inteligente para su edad ._

_- Veras Ulquiorra kun… - Sus ojos se pusieron húmidos, rara vez la he visto así – Yo y mi hermano nos iremos de la ciudad el próximo m-mes … - _

_-¿Qué?- _

_Fin Flash Back_

Luego de 1 semana empieza el segundo año de universidad de la joven Inoue Orihime. En el camino a su universidad como siempre varios la observaban, mientras admiraban su belleza la cual muchas envidian. Al por fin entrar saluda a algunos de sus amigos con su alegre sonrisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala se encontró con 2 esmeraldas frías observándola, asustando a su corazón. De repente aquel joven azabache se acerca lentamente a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos de forma delicada y rozo sus frios labios con la oreja de la ojigris, como resultado ella dejo escapar un casi inaudible gemido el cual solamente escucho el que lo provoco.

-Te… Te odio, mujer – Le susurro el pálido joven que al parecer se encontraba confundido; por otro lado la peli naranja se asusto por haberlo visto de repente, fuera de su salón, se acerco, la abrazo y luego le susurro algo que jamás se había esperado.

Todos los alumnos alrededor se quedo observándolos, pero luego de unos segundo se separaron y el conocido como "Ice Prince" se fue calmadamente a su salón que al parecer se encontraba algo lejos, dejando a una sorprendida joven más bien conocida por los estudiantes como la "Diosa del sol", también una de las más inteligentes y bellas de la universidad.

Todas las universitarias comentaban el "espectáculo" fuera del salón, sus amigos la rodearon para preguntarle que fue eso.

-¡Orihime, no nos dijiste que tenias novio!- Grito fuerte una de sus mejores amigas, Rangiku.

-Q-¡¿Qué?! No… él no… el no es…- La de ojos grises se encontraba con la cara toda roja al solo pensar eso de Ulquiorra.

-Es verdad Orihime, soy tu amiga desde hace mucho y no me contaste. ¡Pero si ese tipo te hace llorar, no me controlare!- Dijo la karateka de cabello oscuro – Y además… ¡Es un tipo tan opuesto a ti! – Algo confundida dijo eso su amiga.

-¿Opuesto?, pero si somos amigos de la infancia, Ulquiorra kun… Me leía algunos libros, sonreía y … siempre me miraba cariñosamente – Al pronuncias esto la peli naranja (algo sonrojada), sus amigas dudaban que se referían a la misma persona.

- Pero entonces, ¿Por qué el te abrazo?- pregunto una pequeña joven de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, lo cual hizo a todas empezar a razonar.

- ¡Es verdad! A lo mejor… le gustas – dijo la rubia con un toque pícaro mientras se imaginaba demasiadas cosas – ¡Q-Q-Quee! No… no puede ser…. Porque él, Ulquiorra siempre es frio conmigo y me llamaba "Niña" cuando pequeños, y ahora me llama "Mujer"…

Todas quedaron en shock por dos cosas, primero que nada Ulquiorra Cifer, el príncipe de hielo, a **Nadie **deja llamarlo por su nombre, y segundo, ¿Por qué rayos la llama de esa forma, si con todos es muy formal?.

El profesor entro ordenando que se fueran a sus asientos, obligando a que la conversación del grupo de Orihime tomara un descanso para en el receso soltar todas las ideas que hayan tenido en clases.

Luego de una larga semana llena de rumores románticos, la protagonista de ellos había terminado sus clases de economía y al salir de su salón, en el pasillo se encontró con su amigo de la infancia quien había desaparecido durante la última semana. El de ojos esmeraldas camino hacia ella, al pasar a su lado le susurro suavemente y con un tono de que era una orden – Sígueme – él azabache seguía con su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre a los ojos de cualquier persona, menos para ella, ya que la peli naranja se dio cuenta que el se encontraba nervioso y alterado. Decidió seguirlo sin dudar.

Al llegar al lugar elegido, la azotea, el dándole la espalda a la joven sonrojada él decide romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-¿Sabes porque te odio, mujer?- lo decía mientras rotaba su cara para poder chocar su mira esmeralda con los ojos grises

-No, no entiendo el porqué – respondió rápidamente Inoue mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo para evitar el sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-La razón de mi odio es …- pronunciaba con un profunda y sincera mirada – porque me hiciste dudar de mi filosofía, cuando estas lejos de mi siento un ardor en mi pecho invadiendo todos mis pensamientos… – Al decir eso la pelinaranja inmediatamente concentro su mirada en el interlocutor de esa indirecta confesión -… y si intento acercarme a ti ,un ser tan perfecto y puro, tengo miedo de dañarte…y si intento acercarme a tu cuerpo, el mío desea tocarte y apreciar, besar, lamer, probar cada parte de tu escultural y perfecta figura. - Al finalizar su "confesión" ambos, sonrojados, se quedaron en un silencio que se sentía eterno.

- E-eso que sientes es a causa del corazón…- la de cabello naranja decidió romper ese silencio dejando a un sorprendido Ulquiorra. -… y también es, amor. –sonrojada abrazo al joven rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo en el duro pero a la vez suave pecho del de cabello negro, y este respondió al abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura y colocando su cara entre el cuello y el hombre de la bella chica que lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-¿Qué es el corazón?...- El oji esmeralda aun no entendía su significado. La de cabellos anaranjados se separo un poco de él para lograr ver su pálida cara que tenía un tono carmesí y le sonrío.

-Pronto lo entenderás – El azabache no comprendió hasta que sintió como los suaves y cálidos labios de su antigua amiga tocaron los suyos, provocando que en su pecho su corazón latiera a una velocidad anormal, pero no le tomo importancia, ya que en el pecho de su compañera lograba sentir como sus corazones latían rápida y sincronizada mente

Luego de aquel beso se detuvieron para respirar para luego seguir con uno más apasionado, en el que sus lenguas danzaban de forma tierna.

Luego de varios minutos de largos y apasionados besos se tranquilizan, ya que era hora de poder aclarar y explicar las cosas.

-Inoue Orihime, "mujer", "niña", mi… mi primer y único amor, serás la única persona en acompañarme toda la vida con tal de explicarme que es el corazón y poder tener una familia conmigo, ¿Cierto? – La de ojos grises se quedo sorprendida por las palabras del gran besador frente a ella, ¿Es que acaso aclaro que fue su primer amor?. Lo que dijo sonó mas como una orden que una confesión.

- Que romántico, Ulquiorra – Orihime hizo algunos pucheros por esa "orden" hasta que…

- Mujer, solo cásate conmigo – Pronuncio el ojiesmeralda con el sello fruncido agarrando desde los hombros a Inoue para callarla de una vez con un tierno y salvaje beso.

- S-So-Solo quería oír esas palabras – dijo una sonrojada de cabello anaranjado. –Y…. Acepto – la última palabra la dijo muy decidida la joven universitaria.

El joven de mirada color esmeralda y cabellos azabache sonrio

-Entonces, Inoue Orihime, te declaro **mi **mujer –

_**Fin **_


	2. Decisión Final

No pensé que haría segunda parte pero se me vino la inspiración -w- Bueno, les pido que dejen review si así lo desean, pero opiniones constructivas o positivas.

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo-sama.

**Mas que amigos de infancia – Parte dos**

**2 Años después…**

Luego de una larga semana empacando y viceversa, en el fondo del gran departamento se encontraba un joven alto de cabellos oscuros como el carbón, una mirada radioactiva, llevando puesto una camisa de manga larga color verde con líneas blancas, complementada con unos vaqueros negros y unas sandalias blancas, las cuales combinaban con la pálida piel del joven.

Este curioso universitario estaba buscando algo o alguien, pues su mirada recorría cada rincón y caja de aquel nuevo departamento en el que se encontraba.

Luego de buscar durante casi una hora se detiene cansado.-Mejor voy a descansar- pensó para si mismo y se dirigió hacia la terraza, pero su silla se encontraba ocupada por aquello que estaba desaparecido.

Su mujer se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba, su cabello anaranjado se encontraba revuelto levemente en la cabecera del asiento.

El ojiesmeralda con el sello fruncido se acerco silenciosamente y al llegar al lado de ella, se inclino un poco y empezó a rozar lentamente la piel desnuda de la ojigris con el fin de hacerle cosquillas y así despertarla, lo cual logro fácilmente provocando que la pelinaranja empezara a reírse de forma escandalosa y chistosa.

Orihime fue callada por los suaves y tibios labios del moreno, los cuales se fueron moviendo salvajemente mientras su lengua pedia permiso para saborear la lengua de su mujer, el cual inmediatamente se le concedió provocando una sincronizada danza en sus bocas.

Luego del apasionado beso tuvieron que separarse ya que sus pulmones rogaban oxigeno. –Mujer…- se notaba al enojado Ulquiorra.

.¿Que sucede, hombre? – respondió la mujer de forma burlona, ya que no le gustaba que la llamara así.

-Aléjate de ese tipo, Kurosaki Ichigo- pronuncio el nombre de aquel pelinaranjo con nombre de fresa en un tono de rabia el cual solo nota la única mujer que lo conoce bien.

-Celos- pensó la ojigris , dando a lucir una pequeña sonrisa la cual dejo confusa al azabache –No te preocupes, solo somos amigos desde pequeños – Fue bruscamente aprisionada entre la silla y el chico de ojos verdes tan profundos.

-Nosotros… también éramos amigos de la infancia, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, niña? – el palido joven se encontraba tan… tan celoso que no podía mostrarle su expresión la cual escondió con su desordenado cabello color carbón.

La ojigris se sorprendió – Pero Ulquiorra… - estaba sonrojada por lo que iba a decir - … Tú eres mi primer amor – beso tiernamente los labios del que atrapo su corazón desde tan pequeña, provocando un leve sonrojo en la cara generalmente fría del chico. -Te amo Ulquiorra-. Termino diciendo la pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa sincera y alegre.

Ulquiorra no podía aguantar más, sentía que el estar unidos legalmente por un anillo no era suficiente… necesitaba algo más.

- Orihime… - la chica se sonrojo ya que rara vez escuchaba su nombre desde los palidos labios de aquel joven.

-…Quiero hijos – el ojiesmeralda aclaro su mente, se dio cuenta que él, la personas mas solitaria y fría, deseaba tener una familia junto a su polo opuesto, primer amor, Inoue Orihime.

Hubo unos eternos minutos de silencio.

-S-Si qui-quieres…-aclaro su mente la pelinaranja - Si quieres probamos esta noche – Se escucho segura y así se sentía.

- ¿Estas… estás segura? – sorprendido de la respuesta no soporto el volver a preguntarle él azabache .

-¿Qué sucede Ulquiorra, ahora tu eres el miedoso?. Es raro que hables tanto, por que no mejor… mejor vamos a nuestra habitación, aquí ya hace algo de frio – Sonrió la chica mientras temblaba un poco.

El ojiesmeralda libero a la de ojos grises de sus brazos y junto a ella se levantaron cuidadosamente y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Al llegar a su destino, el moreno abrazo por detrás la alegre chica provocando un sonrojo en ella.

- ¿Estas segura, Orihime? – el azabache acomodo su barbilla en el hombro de la pelinaranja.

-Si… ¿Y tu Ulquiorra?- ella segura de su decisión sonrió, ya que deseaba lo mismo que su pareja, una familia. Comenzo a ser besada en su cuello.

- Si tú estás segura… - él mordió tiernamente la oreja de ella, como resultado ella dio a escuchar un gemido – Yo también – la recostó en la cama y comenzó el largo acto nocturno, empezando por los tiernos besos y delicadas caricias, y terminando con gemidos de placer y aceleradas respiraciones por parte de ambos. (Realmente no sabia como escribir una escena asi… maldita inocencia ._.)

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro rodeando sus brazos mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se calmaban de aquel placer.

Orihime sonrió – Como siempre me sorprendes, estuviste genial – lo abrazo tiernamente. El ojiesmeralda suspiro y aun no lograba comprender como es que después de escenas como estas, ella no perdía su esencia inocente. El respondió al abrazo acercándola mas.

- Realmente deseo hijos, mujer – le beso cariñosamente la frente y acaricio su acaramelado cabello. – Y no te alejes de nuevo de mi, por favor – la ultima frase provoco que en ambos apareciera aquel triste recuerdo.

_**Flash Back POV Ulquiorra**_

_No sé qué hacer, la _niña_ está llorando y junto a sus lagrimas trajo una noticia, la cual provoco uno de esos extraños dolores en el pecho. Solo reaccione a darle un abrazo y limpiar sus lagrimas con mi pulgar._

_- Ul-Ulquiorra… pro-pr-prométeme que si nos volvemos a ver… no cambiaras – Me sorprendió lo que dijo, que ingenua de pensar aquello, el mundo es muy grande como para un simple reencuentro. Pero… yo también deseo eso, que infantil._

_- No cambies, ya que me gustas tal como eres… - ella sonrio, ¿Acaso sabe lo que dice? Pero… es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso._

_- Niña… - ah rayos, no se expresarme muy bien – Espero lo mismo – me sorprendió, jamás pensé que palabras tan simples la harían tan feliz. Su cara a pesar de estar toda roja luego de llorar ahora mostraba una cálida sonrisa la cual siempre ame. Espera… ¿Cual fue la palabra con la que me exprese?._

_No pude seguir pensando ya que de la nada salió mi padre– ¡Que haces aquí Ulquiorra! ¡¿No sabes qué hora es?! – oh cierto, es tarde pensé - ¡Ven! Y disculpa pequeña, mañana pueden jugar sin problemas – me agarro la mano y a la fuerza me jalo, estaba borracho como varias veces más. _

-Padre, disculpa pero no puedo mañana, es solo para hoy – ella solo apretó mas fuerte mi_ muñeca, dolia. - ¡Orihime…! – intente alcanzarla con mi brazo todo estirado pero solo logre rozar sus dedos. - ¡Ulquiorra!,¡ Nos veremos otra vez, lo prometiste! – ella sonrió pero tristemente, me dio rabia, me aleje tanto que solo lograba ver su silueta._

_Sin darme cuenta, por mis mejillas corrieron un par de lagrimas que antes jamás habían aparecido, la razón no era que mi padre apretaba con fuerza mi muñeca, mis lagrimas representaron mi futura soledad, el vacio que estaría en mi corazón todos los años sin ella._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El azabache se aferro con más fuerza a la pelinaranja, y ella a él.

_-_No te preocupes… este anillo representa nuestra unión, no lo olvides – ambos observaban sus anillos, sonrieron al recordar aquel hermoso y feliz día.

La chica beso la punta de la nariz del dueño de su corazón.

- ¿Segura? – el pálido joven se acomodo infantilmente en el pecho de la ojos grises.

- Sip, y además… en poco tiempo tendremos hijos – Le sonrio para luego besarlo tiernamente. Pero el azabache no soporto y transformo aquel tierno beso en uno salvaje y apasionado beso entre amantes.

-Orihime… Te deseo, te aprecio y… sobre todo, Te amo – el ojiesmeralda enredo sus largos dedos en la cabellera rojiza de su mujer

- Yo también te amo, Ulquiorra – ella sonrio mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su captor. Luego de unos minutos ambos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo mietras seguían comodamente entre los brazos del otro.

**Fin**


End file.
